1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cell using a porous body as a reactant gas passage.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-123949 (JP 2012-123949 A) describes a fuel cell configured such that an expanded metal and a sealing plate project into a supply manifold of a cathode.
On a cathode gas discharge side, water generated due to reaction is discharged. However, JP 2012-123949 A does not sufficiently make a study of a structure to efficiently discharge water in a discharge side manifold.